Court of the Five Families
by KayleeRay
Summary: Well I am the leader or Godfather/Mother of the Court of the Five Families but we are just a mafia with a cool name. My family cause me to be the runt of the family so I made them the outcasts of the school. I didn't get mad, I got even. So father are you proud of me now?
1. The Court

Weasley ,Parkinson, Malfoy, Goyle and Zabini are apart of the Court of the Five Families.

Well I made the Court in first year when I was on the train in the same compartment as Scorpius Malfoy, Leo Zabini, London Goyle and Tiffany Parkinson who was a second year at the time but like it matter anyways, we plan to rule Hogwarts on the train. The one reason why I was sitting with them was that my family was bulling me about me liking to be in Slytherin house. It is just a house and they tease me about it till I moved.

I love being in Slytherin because no one messes with you and everyone fears you, no one says anything about me being like my parents like _Hugo, Lily, Albus _and _James _get.

All the students know about the Court of the Five Families, even the teachers and they do nothing to stop us. To be honest the Court is a Mafia which I am the player in this game.

I like being the Godfather, even though I am a girl. I am the most respect person in the Mafia/Court and not everyone can talk to me only a few people. I do nothing but fight, sit around and make decisions. I run Hogwarts, everyone knows that and the teachers know that.

My best friend/Boyfriend Scorpius is the **Underboss: **He holds a lot of respect and gives orders to the lower ranks like me but he doesn't fight unless needed to and he helps me organize things and helps me decide important things.

Leo and London hold the same rank, **Representative**: They are the same as a Underboss but they just have more work to do.

Tiffany is a **Caporegime**: She leads all the Soldiers (Mostly first, second, third years) into a fight. She is the one they all answer to.

**Soldiers**are the next rank and they have proved themselves in my eyes, they can talk to me about important things but they are Tiffany personal followers, more or less.

**Picciotto** are someone who member who are the same rank as a Soldier but they haven't proved themselves to my happiness. They can't give orders at all and they can't talk to me.

A **Enforcer** is someone who has just started in the Mafia, they needs to prove themselves by doing jobs that have been told to him. They ain't got any respect into the Court and works and fight when it's needed.

I love being in control of this WHOLE school. Why didn't anyone do this before me?


	2. The calm before the storm

I remember when I was a part of my family.

I was the favourite niece, cousin, daughter, sister... The one everyone wanted to be like but when that hat said Slytherin. James called out to have me the hat put on my head but I was at the table sitting with all my new friends. That was the day I become the hated cousin and sister, the runt of the family.

The next day I rule the school with my four new friends and Tiffany put everyone in line with spells she learned growing up because of her family being Death Eaters. It's funny that all my friends had to grow up having to learn dark magic at a young age. Was I lucky that my family was on the good side of the war or was it bad thing? Because their children are targeted by people who had family members locked up because of them, I stop saving them when I learned they wouldn't save me back.

I knew that being in Slytherin meant to my family, I was a runt! At Christmas I got two gifts and they are from Mum and Dad and my _muggle_grandparents. It got to the point where I stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays because I was scared that my family would hurt me, till Scorpius told his family that I stay at Hogwarts and they invited me to stay at the Manor on the holidays. Malfoy Manor is my home now because people who love me live there.

Draco calls me Flower and Astoria calls me Ro. They are the mother and father I crave for. Scorpius loves me and we had been dating since third year so two years and I come to the Manor everyone holiday or break in school since second/third year. Draco works with Ron and Harry has an Auror and he knows that Ron brags about my grades saying that I get Os but how does he know that!? My report card goes to Draco, just like Scorpius. Ron always says that I go to stay with my Uncle Charlie in Romania on the holidays so no one thinks I am missing or that they have no idea where I am.

Today I am going to walk to the same part of The _Ministry of Magic _has two of my uncles and my father. I was wearing a crop top, a black skirt with chains hanging off my waist, pair on pair black high heel shoes. My red hair was down and in soft wavy curls with half of it died dark pink. I was also wearing my navy blue knee high tights with little pink rose and fur lining the top.

I kind of hope that my father (Ronald) knows who I am when he sees me but at the same time I don't, is it weird? Draco has been a better father to me then him. Draco has never said he would disown me and he has all showed that he cares about me. He is throwing me a huge sweet sixteen like the ones on muggle T.V with Tiffany and London with me when we were in London, Draco has a Vault for me at Gringotts which is full of gold with I can't get into till after I leave Hogwarts for good and I will be married to my daring Scorpius.

The reason for my visit to Draco and Ronald is to give out the invited to my birthday party/ball which is tonight; I wanted the whole Potter/Weasley family to show them about how beautiful and how better my life is without them. Dear old Ronald has no clue what I look like so it makes me so much happier about this whole thing.

I am naturally beautiful and I know it well because when I walk into a room people do a double-take or the stop and stare and the Aurors office is like any other place, I love that people find me beautiful but when people who are the same age was Draco stare for longer than people my age is creepy.

I walk to this old man, he looks like he is in his early 50s and he is very handsome. He still has his brown hair but is greying at his ear and he is wearing a new kind of suit what looks like a pair of ropes. He looks kind and remembers me of Leo's grandfather.  
"Hi mister, I am looking for Mr Ronald Weasley" I say to the man.  
"Yes I do little missy, last door of the right is his office." He was nice just like Leo grandfather.  
I smiled at the man and say thanks and went to Ronald office.

When I was at the door I knocked and heard a come in, I get a deep breath and open the door.  
"Hi Mr Weasley I have something for you" I pass him the ivory sandwich bag with the party invites inside. He smiled at me and took it from me.  
"How old are you?" he asked me.  
"Sixteen Sir" I went to leave when we opened the bad but he stopped me.  
"How do you know my daughter?" he was pushy.  
"What do you mean Sir?"  
"Where did you get these?"He lifted up the invites.  
"A pretty girl told me to give these to you Sir, I did my job so I am leaving now" I walked out with a smirk on my face.  
When living with Malfoy's you pick up how to smirk.

My party will be amazing and will start my school year with a bang; over all- my birthday party is the party of the year. Even adults want in on my birthday.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry my loves for not updating but my best friend is having heath problems so I have been with her. _  
_This is my birthday gift to my readers (Its my BIRTHDAY) I just love saying it. _  
_8th of the 1st . _**  
WHATS TO COME:**_ it will be the party of the year (Rose's party) and The Potter/Weasley family will see the Rose they shunned and Draco will shake up the Wotter (_**W**_easley/P_**otter**_) family; and they will be more Rose/Scorp in the next chapter.  
_


End file.
